


醉翁之意不在酒

by AXBY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXBY/pseuds/AXBY





	醉翁之意不在酒

————

“贺总，再来一杯？”

推杯换盏间贺朝已被灌了不少酒。多年应酬练就的酒量也挨不住这样的喝法，贺朝已经醉的有些迷糊，脑子里只有一个想法——

「得回家去见小朋友.」

“我先走了，” 贺朝拍了拍合作伙伴的肩膀，压低声音凑在人耳边说，“你替我挡挡，我欠你个人情。”

贺朝拿起外套偷溜到了门口，正准备开门出去，不料被眼尖的老总看见.

“贺总？这就走了？” 那人一脸横肉，绿豆小眼里晦暗不明，“不跟我们一起去唱歌了？”

“不去了，我爱人还在家里等我。” 贺朝笑的得体，脑子却难受的紧。酒精让他头昏脑涨，高层们肮脏的娱乐让他作呕。

“今晚的消费都算我账上，大家慢玩。” 

时间磨去了少年锐气，沉淀出了一份成熟的魅力。贺朝捏了捏鼻梁，他已经很久没这么醉过了。脑海里疯狂浮现谢俞的身影，少年时，工作时，情色时…就这么想着，贺朝的下半身已经有了抬头的趋势。

“操。” 贺朝气闷，一拳砸在车窗上。他没用多大劲儿，却被开车的小司机吓得不行。

“不愧是贺总，不和他们同流合污。”小司机刚上任没多久，对贺朝崇拜的不行。是个名副其实的贺吹。他满怀憧憬走进公司励志给翻水为云覆手雨的商业奇才贺总开车，梦想实现的那刻他几欲落泪。

“贺总是我的人生偶像贺总是我的指路明灯。”

小司机一边开车一边在心里开始了长篇大论的贺吹运动。只是他不知道，贺总烦躁的原因，是因为想自己的爱人想到发疯。

“小朋友!我回来了。”

贺朝只匆忙的把鞋子随便一脱，公文包甚至落在车上没带回来。一进家门他就火急火燎的跑进书房，果不其然，看见谢俞坐在桌前安静地看书。

“小朋友”

“我好想你。”

贺朝从背后抱住谢俞，下巴抵在谢俞的肩窝。他在谢俞的侧脸轻轻啄了几下，把脑袋埋得更低，像条大狗似得在谢俞身上拱来拱去。

“多大人了还这么腻歪，中午还一起吃了午饭的。”嘴上嫌弃的要命，手却轻柔的拍了拍贺朝的脑袋，“怎么喝这么多？”

“因为想和你酒后乱性啊。”

谢俞愣了愣，内心的愧疚油然而生.

最近工作忙，没来得及陪家里这粘人的大朋友.

好好陪他一次，也不是不行.

贺朝见谢俞迟迟没有反应，便向他眨了眨眼睛，在谢俞的脖颈处蹭来蹭去.

“小朋友，就答应我呗.”

谢俞回神，拍了拍贺朝的头，又轻轻的在贺朝唇角落下一个吻.

“回房间.”

贺朝性子有些急，把谢俞抱到了房间内便把人扔在床上，换来了谢俞吃痛的一声惊呼.

“贺朝，你慢点儿...”

贺朝没理会谢俞的话，自顾自的把人圧在身下，俯身去亲谢俞.

贺朝的吻技向来不错，无师自通，每次都把谢俞亲的微微发愣.

“小朋友，张嘴.”

谢俞这时哪来得及思考，只是由着贺朝的话，把嘴张开.

贺朝这次的亲吻不同于往日的温柔，而更像是粗暴的掠夺.

谢俞的双手不知不觉的环上了贺朝精壮的腰身，眼神越发是迷离.

“小朋友，帮我舔.”

此时，谢俞正俯着身子，伏在贺朝的腿间，白皙修长的手指玩弄着贺朝挺立的肉柱，时不时划过那个小孔，惹得贺朝发出几声难以抑制的低吼。

谢俞伸出舌头，微微舔了下贺朝的那物，在适应后慢慢的含住，缓缓吞吐着.

使人头皮发麻的快感不停的刺激着贺朝，仰头，喉结裸露在空气中.

咕嗞咕嗞的水声使这场面显得格外色情.

“贺朝...别顶...太大了...”

谢俞被贺朝的肉柱顶的干呕，却又没办法.只好随着他的动作不停更深的吞吐着.

“哥....”

贺朝被这一声“哥”叫的发颤，在谢俞口中的那物好像又大了几分.

“小朋友，我帮你用你的手指扩张，好不好.”

贺朝把谢俞口中已经涨得发紫的性器拿出，在谢俞的脖颈蹭了蹭，俯下身对谢俞说道.

谢俞早就被弄得发懵，迷迷糊糊的回了句.

“嗯....”

贺朝抓着谢俞的一根手指，缓缓的把他送入谢俞的后穴中.经过刚才那么一折腾，谢俞的后面早就变得润滑.轻而易举的吞下了一根手指.

谢俞的后穴很紧，就算不是第一次做，还是很吃力.谢俞的下唇被咬出了印儿，鬓角处已经冒出了几滴冷汗.

贺朝心有些急，还未等谢俞适应，便把谢俞的第二根手指伸入进去.

“贺朝...慢点儿..”

谢俞带着点颤抖的声音落入贺朝耳中.

贺朝被这一声“慢点儿”弄得头皮发麻，有些粗暴的把谢俞的手指从后穴拽了出来.

谢俞正沉浸在情欲之中，突然感觉到体内没了东西，好像不满的闷哼了一声.

“哥?”

贺朝把谢俞翻了个个儿，背对着贺朝.白皙的皮肤大片的落入贺朝眼里.

“小朋友...我直接进，好不好?”

“忍不住了...”

谢俞愣了一下，随后咬了咬牙.

“好”

贺朝用手抹了把谢俞后穴冒出的水，在柱身上擦了几下当做润滑，随后便准备挺身进入.

但贺朝发现，谢俞有点儿抖.

贺朝停下动作，坐在床上，把人抱在怀里，下巴放在谢俞的脖颈处，像只大狗似的蹭了蹭谢俞.

“小朋友，怎么了?”

“没怎么，你继续.”

贺朝挑眉，带着些调侃意味似的问道.

“刚才不还抖呢，现在就好了?”

谢俞见被发现，有些别扭的把头埋在贺朝的肩膀处.

“...就是觉得只有两根手指的话会疼.”

随后，谢俞又感觉不妥似的补了一句.

“...我不怕疼.”

“噗嗤.”

贺朝一下子没忍住，笑了出来.

谢俞愣了愣，立刻就明白了贺朝在笑什么.

“贺朝.”

  
“嗯?”

  
“...你他妈，是不是找打了?”

  
谢俞扑到贺朝的身上，做出打人的架势.

  
谢俞也只是摆个架子，毕竟打贺朝，他也舍不得.

  
贺朝顺着姿势挑起谢俞的下巴，挑起眉，说道：

  
“小朋友，接个吻吗?”

  
谢俞冷冷的看了贺朝一眼.

  
“不接，滚.”

  
贺朝愣了一下，恍然醒悟.

  
妈的，玩儿脱了.

  
这位小朋友生气了.

  
贺朝有了之前的经验，见谢俞生气，赶忙扑到谢俞身上把谢俞搂的死死的.

  
“操，你干什么??”

  
谢俞被贺朝这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，身体禁不住的抖了一下.

  
“你说我干什么？”

  
贺朝趁着谢俞发愣的期间，俯身解开谢俞睡衣上的扣子，猛的捏了下谢俞已经挺立了的茱萸.

  
“哈啊.”

谢俞还没反应过来，就被这突如其来的快感弄得叫出了声.

贺朝把谢俞抱在怀里，把谢俞的双腿环在自己的腰身上，一只手缓缓解开谢俞衣服的纽扣，另一只手悄悄的抚上谢俞白皙的腰，有一下没一下的揉捏着.

  
“小朋友，亲亲我好不好.”

  
谢俞闻声，低头看向贺朝，发现这人也正盯着自己.

  
“自己来亲.”

  
贺朝无奈的笑了一下.

  
没办法，谁让这是自己家小朋友.

  
贺朝微微探头，嘴轻轻触碰上了谢俞因快感越发红润的唇，先是用舌头轻轻舔抵，随后又大胆的伸出舌头，往谢俞的口腔里钻.

  
谢俞配合的张开嘴，红嫩的舌头与贺朝的不停交缠着，是不是发出几声色情的水声.

  
贺朝趁谢俞正全神贯注的亲吻，在谢俞腰上的手缓缓下移，不停摸索着.

  
手指被贺朝挤入谢俞的臀瓣，找到那个不到一指粗的小洞，使劲插了进去

“唔!”

  
谢俞感觉到体内被异物进入，不由得皱眉发出了不满的声音.

  
贺朝将舌头伸回，唇与唇之间连出了一道透明的白丝.

  
谢俞忍着后穴被异物入侵的不适，可嘴里却没了东西，只好一口咬上贺朝裸露在外的脖颈.

  
“嘶.....”

  
“小朋友，轻点儿咬.”

  
谢俞听见贺朝的话，有些愧疚的缓缓放轻力道，又悄悄伸了伸舌头，舔抵着贺朝被牙齿要出痕迹的地方.

  
贺朝见谢俞专注于此，一个不注意，伸进了第二根手指.

  
“哥，慢点儿...”

  
贺朝停止手指的抽插，改为用指尖扣弄着谢俞又软又滑的内壁，肠液顺着贺朝的指尖缓缓流下，弄得交合处软滑一片.

  
止不住的甜腻的呻吟从谢俞嘴里溢出.

  
贺朝的手指本就修长，且骨节分明，很容易就能碰到谢俞的敏感点.可贺朝偏是使坏，次次都只是微微抚过那处令谢俞身体不停颤抖的地方.

  
紧搂着贺朝的谢俞轻微左右扭动着他的腰，想让贺朝的手指触碰到令他更舒服的位置.

  
“贺朝...”

  
“嗯？”

  
“...你动动.”

贺朝的嘴角勾起了一个弧度，随后又探入第三根手指.

“我动着呢.”

“...滚.”

贺朝拔出手指，后穴的突如其来的空虚感换来了谢俞不满意的皱眉.

贺朝随意把手指上的粘液往自己早已挺立分身上抹了抹，随后捏了下谢俞的臀瓣，紧搂住谢俞.

“小朋友，我进去了?”

明明是疑问句，却用着陈述的语气.

谢俞抓着贺朝精壮的背后，还未进入，指甲已经挠出了一道道红印.

“别磨蹭......嗯啊!”

话音未落，贺朝一个挺身，将分身全部埋进了谢俞体内.

谢俞的后穴紧的要命，下身被紧紧夹住的感觉使贺朝忍不住的仰起脖子，低吼了一声.

“可以动了...”

贺朝闭上眼睛，在谢俞的额头吻了一下，随后快速挺动着腰身.

屋内只有肉体碰撞在一起的声音，以及不停的喘息声.

谢俞被顶弄的腿有些发软，指甲在贺朝后背上留下一道道红痕

  
“操....你慢点儿...哈...”  


“小朋友，喊我名字...”

  
“贺朝....哈....轻点儿...”

  
谢俞被贺朝这样一挑逗，兴奋感使谢俞猛的收紧后穴，酥麻的快感使贺朝头皮发麻.

  
“乖.”

  
没等谢俞反应过来，贺朝便朝着敏感点猛烈的冲撞，弄得谢俞不禁喊出声.

  
“哈.....慢点儿...”

  
前列腺不停的被撞击，这让谢俞的后穴不受控制的收紧，再抽搐，卷着贺朝的性器不舍的吸吮.

  
压制已久的精液终于喷涌而出.

  
贺朝没忍住笑了一下.

  
“老谢，搂紧我.”

  
贺朝扣住谢俞的后腰，突然加快速度，把谢俞整个人环在自己怀里.

  
谢俞听见贺朝发出了一声难耐的低吼，涨大依已久的性器终于释放，温热的精液一股股喷洒在内壁上，惹得谢俞舒服的眯了眯眼睛.

  


过了一会儿，谢俞才缓缓开口.

  
“醒酒了吗?”

  
贺朝愣了愣，随即在谢俞的唇角落下一个吻.

  
“醒了.”


End file.
